HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN
by MirskianQueen
Summary: Anakin discovers palpatine's true identity and fulfills his destiny.
1. Chapter 1

**_HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN_**

**_Anakin discovers palpatine's true identity and fulfills his destiny. _**

CHAPTER ONE.

"What kind of nonsense is this, put me on the Council and not make me a Master!? That's never been done in the history of the Jedi. It's insulting!"

Obi-wan sighed softly at the younger Jedi's outburst, "Calm down, Anakin. You have been given a great honour. To be on the Council at your age . . .

It's never happened before. Listen to me, Anakin. The fact of the matter is you're too close to the Chancellor. The Council doesn't like it when he interferes in Jedi affairs."

Anakin shook his head, I "swear to you, I didn't ask to be put on the Council _"

"But it's what you wanted! Your friendship with Chancellor Palpatine seems to have paid off."

Anakin scowled and turned away from him, "That has nothing to do with this."

"Anakin, the only reason the Council has approved your appointment is because the Chancellor trusts you."

Anakin frowned, "And?"

Obi-wan knew he wasn't going to take this well, knew that this wouldn't end well. "Anakin, look, I am on your side. I didn't want to see you put in this situation."

Now Anakin was tense with unease, "What situation?"

Closing his eyes, Obi-wan took a deep breath. "The Council wants you to report on all of the Chancellor's dealings. They want to know what he's up to."

"They want me to spy on the Chancellor? That's treason!" Anakin stared at Obi-wan incredulously, he could not be serious.

Obi-wan sighed and shrugged "We are at war, Anakin. The Jedi Council is sworn to uphold the principles of the Republic, even if the Chancellor does not."

Folding his arms, Anakin scowled; he didn't like this, "Why didn't the Council give me this assignment when we were in session?"

"This assignment is not to be on record." Obi-wan told him, "The Council asked me to approach you on this personally."

Anakin shook his head, "The Chancellor is not a bad man, Obi-Wan. He befriended me. He's watched out for me ever since I arrived here."

"That is why you must help us, Anakin." Obi-wan looked at his friend, "Our allegiance is to the Senate, not to its leader who has managed to stay in office long after his term has expired."

"The Senate demanded that he stay longer," Anakin leapt to defend his mentor.

"use your feelings, Anakin. Something is out of place."

Anakin's face was furious, "You're asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, Against the Republic, against a mentor... and a friend. That's what's out of place here.' He looked at obi-wan accusingly, "Why are you asking this of me?"

Obi-wan closed his eyes at the betrayed look on Anakin's face, "The Council is asking you."

xxx

Anakin couldn't believe what he had been asked to do, he was furious, confused, conflicted and extremely distressed as he strode towards the Chancellor's office; he hadn't meant to go there, after hearing the Council's request from Obi-wan he had simply fled.

The door to Palpatine's office was open, assuming the Chancellor was therefore not busy, Anakin walked inside.

Palpatine's back was turned towards him, his attention on a hologram; realising his mistake, Anakin started to back away.

_"…Yes, Lord Sidious."_

Anakin froze at the voice, a voice he recognised instantly; General Grievous, a feeling of horror and disbelief rushed through him.

Palpatine leaned closer to the hologram, "General Grievous, I suggest you move the Separatist leaders to Mustafar. "

Grievous bowed low, _"It will be done, My Lord."_

Palpatine continued, unaware of Anakin standing behind him; his face contorted with horror and shock. "The end of the war is near, General, and I promise you, victory is assured."

_"But the loss of Count Dooku?"_

Palpatine shrugged, "His death was a necessary loss, soon I will have a new apprentice... one far younger and more powerful"

Anakin couldn't listen to anymore, staggering out of the office he ran to the elevator; Chancellor Palpatine was a Sith Lord? This was a man he had trusted, befriended… Defended.

He stumbled to his air speeder, his mind reeling with the new found knowledge; beneath the shock and horror came a wave of fear and despair, he didn't notice where he was flying, scarcely noticed the on coming traffic.

He felt physically ill when he lurched into his quarters at the Jedi Temple; Chancellor Palpatine was actually 'Darth Sidious'? He had allowed himself to be befriended, to be 'groomed' by him to be his apprentice?

Gagging as bile rose in his throat, Anakin ran for his refresher, barely making it in time before he vomited violently.

Obi-wan had been right; he shouldn't have trusted him…

Obi-wan, the council_

They needed to know. His left hand shuddered as he pushed himself to his feet; he had to inform the Council.

xxx

Obi-wan froze beside master Windu and Master Yoda as Anakin approached them; he was visibly shaken, his face ashen, body trembling uncontrollably.

Walking forward, Obi-wan closed the gap between them; in truth, he hadn't thought to see Anakin for some time after his angry exit. "Anakin_"

"I'm sorry Master; I should have listened to you." Anakin's voice was hollow, tinged with horror and fear.

Obi-wan felt a tremor of unease, Anakin rarely apologised, and never so soon after an argument; something was wrong.

Master Yoda and master Windu had reached them, but Obi-wan focused on Anakin. "What's wrong?"

"I've just learned a terrible truth." Raising his head, Anakin swallowed and closed his eyes, "Chancellor Palpatine is a Sith Lord."


	2. Chapter 2

**_HOW IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN_**

**_Anakin discovers palpatine's true identity and fulfills his destiny. _**

**_CHAPTER TWO._**

"What are we going to do?" Obi-wan shook his head, as the Supreme Chancellor, they couldn't just attack him - they needed proof.

Anakin swallowed and closed his eyes, "I had R2 lock onto the frequency Palpatine's using to communicate with Grievous and he recorded the conversation I over heard," he said softly, his voice shaking as he looked up at the three Jedi in the Council Chamber. "If we show the Senate, it will be proof enough for a vote of no confidence."

"Which will remove him from political power at least,' Master Windu nodded. It just left it to them to defeat him.

"Careful we must be in choosing a Senator to reveal Palpatine's true identity," Yoda thought out loud.

Anakin shrugged, "both Padme and Senator Organa can be trusted." And they were both influencial senators. The problem would be calling a session in the Senate without Palpatine present. Anakin blinked, "we have to act together." He realised, "we confront Palpatine, at the same time as Padme and Senator Organa inform the Senate."

Obi-wan looked at Anakin sympathetically, "are you alright?"

Anakin's face flashed with pain as he closed his eyes, despite knowing what Palpatine was, and what he was responsible for, he couldn't just stop caring. Taking a deep breath, he looked at Obi-wan, "ask me tomorrow when all this is over." One way or another, it was going to end.

"We need to inform Senator Amidala and Senator organa," Master Windu reminded them.

"I think it would raise less suspicion if we didn't call them here," standing, Anakin took another deep breath. "I can tell them," everyone knew he and Padme were friends, him being seen with her wouldn't be out of the normal.

Yoda nodded, "careful you must be."

x

"Anakin, what is going on?" He had asked her to invite Bail over, but had refused to explain anything.

Looking at both her and Senator Organa, Anakin sighed, "Palpatine is a Sith Lord_"

"No, you're wrong." Padme shook her head.

"He can't be," Bail agreed, "it's absurd."

Anakin closed his eyes, shaking his head he sighed. "R2, show them the recording." As his trusty showed the recorded conversation between Palpatine and Grievous, Anakin watched Padme and Bail's faces turn white.

Padme stared at Anakin horrified, "what are we going to do?"

"We have a plan," Anakin told them, "we need you to organise a Session in the Senate when we confront him." He took a deep breath, trying to control his own horror. "You need to make them agree to a vote of no confidence in Palpatine."

Bail nodded, "with the evidence you've recorded, it should be easy."

x

Obi-wan frowned at Anakin, "we would have a better chance at beating Palpatine with all of us_"

"We need a second line of defense in case we fail," Anakin argued, "you and me can beat him." And if they couldn't, they needed someone left who had the ability to fight Palpatine.

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "you're right."

"Then get over here," Anakin order him, "Padme and Senator Organa are ready."

rolling his eyes, Obi-wan sighed, "I'm on my way."

x

Outside the Senate building, Padme, Bail, Anakin and Obi-wan stood together. "This is it."

Padme took a shaking breath and threw her arms around Anakin, "promise me you'll be careful."

Snorting, Anakin almost chuckled, "it's going to be a lightsaber duel Padme_"

"Just promise me!" Padme clung to him, "promise me, when this is over that you'll be alright."

Holding Padme close, Anakin nodded, "I promise."

"We have to go," Obi-wan said quietly, he looked at Padme and Bail, "may the Force be with you both."

Padme smiled tightly as she pulled away from Anakin and looked at Obi-wan, "you'll need it more than us." She and Bail had the easy part, it was Anakin and Obi-wan who were risking their lives.

Anakin glanced at obi-wan and nodded, "let's go."

xx

Palpatine looked up as Anakin and Obi-wan entered, "I was wondering when you would be coming."

Anakin nodded, he hadn't been sure if Palpatine had noticed his arrival or his sudden, horrified departure. "You know that we know what you are."

"You cannot beat me," Palpatine stood, "yet, you will still try."

"We have to stop you," Anakin stepped forward, his lightsaber instantly igniting. "And I wouldn't be so sure about the outcome if I were you."

Igniting his lightsaber, Obi-wann smiled, "you didn't think we'd come here without a plan do you?"

Palpatine laughed, "you will not defeat me." He flicked his lightsaber into his hand, "you will die by my hand, then I will take over the Senate and rule the galaxy."

"How will you do that when the Senate is convinced to a vote of no confidence in you?" Obi-wan asked.

Anakin grinned, "as we speake, the Senate is being shown your latest conversation with Grievous." he and Obi-wan stood, blocking the door, "you've failed, even if you beat us, you've still been exposed."

Palpatine's face twisted int a furious scowl, he lunged at Anakin and Obi-wan, his red lightsaber flashing towards them. "You ruined my plans!"


End file.
